


The Diary of Escape

by Funtum_Candi



Series: The Rebels of Runaway Night [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Diary/Journal, Other, Playgrounds, Police, curfew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funtum_Candi/pseuds/Funtum_Candi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young, maniac girl feels overly confined. An idea comes to her, "Why not just leave?" And she thinks she just might. In her head she spent a lot of time planning out the day she runs away. But she realised, she didn't want to do that. She wanted a better way. It would be like running away, but safer. She needed a way to run away without desperately needing food, without needing money and transportation. She wanted a way to escape her house without anyone realising it. She had an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 8-25-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First escape.

\----------------

Maniac - Michael Sembello

\----------------

August 26th, 2015

I went out today.  
I went up my block and around the corner, another block and I was at the recently built school.  
It was difficult to pass by my neighbors and the teachers in the school without getting caught.  
I ran across the blacktop, which was now the size of the old school, to the bigger playground.  
I made a note to myself of the best hiding places for each angle.  
The slide, the small tic-tac-toe wall, and the steps.  
There were no police patrolling the area at this time.  
I made it home without anyone noticing.  
10:40pm - 11:05pm

Sincerely,  
Ascella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little thing I decided to make.  
> It's going to be "based off a true story", it's all real for the most part.  
> I was really inspired to do some things... and I have an idea for the future.  
> I hope I don't have to make up anything (besides names).  
> I will be posting this very frequently, a few days in a row sometimes.  
> If you have any questions, please ask away.


	2. 8-29-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discovering a new escape route, marking my playground.

\-----------------------

I Heard a Rumour - Bananarama

\-----------------------

August 29th, 2015

I went out a little earlier today. It was more of a struggle leaving, though. 

My sister was on the computer, and the computer room had the perfect view of the front door, along with the dining room. This meant that I had no chance of leaving through the front door. 

I went around the house and through the living room so I could exit through the backyard door. My mom was in the living room, which was actually a good thing, because she would think I'm in the backyard if I wasn't found in the house. She was also starting a movie with my little brother so they would be distracted for a few hours. 

When I made my way into the backyard, I made note that the blinds in the living room were all shut. Perfect. When I went to the gateway in this (overly) large fence, I tried opening it, but it was stuck at the bottom. My only other option was to climb over the fence. I picked a spot that was missing a little chunk of wood due to the icestorm we had a few years earlier. It wasn't large enough to walk through, but it was good enough to slip my foot in to help me climb over the fence. 

When I was over the fence, I made my way through the little alleyway that separated my house from our neighbors. I ignored the security camera my neighbors set up on our house and ran to the playground I originally decided I wanted my "gang" to meet. I didn't have a gang yet, but I wanted one. But I'll talk about that some other time.

When I arrived to the school, I entered the gigantic blacktop. I turned to look at the moon, and boy was it huge! It was big, orange, full, and it had just barely risen. The moon powers my soul, so I just had to write this down. It was really majestic in the dark violet sky. The colors were really nice, it seemed like a big halloween painting. 

I stayed for a while, trying to find more places I could disguise my body. When I decided it was almost time to go, I gave a little signal. What I did wasn't much. People wouldn't take it in any way either. Or I hope not at least. Eh, it's not a big deal! It felt worth it though. 

In the large, large, very large section of the woodchips in front of the many swingsets, I darkly carved the word "REBELS" into the ground using my boots. It was surprisingly a lot more square and neater and VISIBLE than I thought it would be. I was proud. I was walking home at a nice pace, but started running when I heard police sirens. 

I knew that I had done nothing wrong, it wasn't even close to curfew, but the police would still question what I was doing in the dark at night. 

I also knew that running wouldn't help my case if they saw me but I felt like it. 

When I arrived home, I decided to not take my chances with the front door and climbed the fence again. I entered my house from the back door and no one was suspicious. Score. 

I went out for a walk later, too, but that was quick and only around my block. That was all that happened that night outside of my nightly life inside the house.

8:49pm - 9:25pm

Sincerely,

Ascella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to post this half a day later since my sister was still on the computer.
> 
> It doesn't matter that much I guess ;p
> 
> Welp once again I am going to update soon. Hopefully it will never take more than 1 or 2 weeks. That would be horrible.


	3. 8-30-15 (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No-show, stalling around.

\------------------

The Right Time - Split Mirrors

\------------------

August 30th, 2015

I went out early today, and it was very easy. 

I told my mom I was meeting a friend. I mean it wasn't a lie, but it could've been. My mom almost didn't let me go out because it was "late", which I understand, but it was still over 2 hours before curfew. 

I spammed the girl I was supposed to meet with texts and calls before I left. She didn't respond, but I went to our meeting place anyways, which was the same playground I've been going to recently. 

When I arrived I continued to spam her with calls, and left her a few voicemails. However, she never showed up.

I still stayed for a bit, though. It was a nice night, and I liked being out in the open dark. 

With my phone on me, I took some pictures of the playground at night, just barely lit by the nearby streetlights. Curse these crappy cameras not being able to pick up light. This becomes a very serious problem when you can't take pictures of a really cool moon. 

My mom gave me a specific time to go home, so I didn't stay long. 

I recarved the word "REBELS" into the woodchips since someone that day must have smeared it around and erased it. 

I went home after. 

8:45pm - 9:15pm


	4. 8-30-15 (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First meeting, sharing ideas, struggle returning to house.

\-----------------------------------------

I Knew You Were Waiting (For Me) - Aretha Franklin and George Michael

\-----------------------------------------

August 30th, 2015

I scheduled another meeting with someone today. This girl I had close contact to and could reach her easily at any hour. 

Before meeting her I created the symbols of membership for our little gang. The waxing crescent was for first timers. The 1st quarter moon was for 2nd timers. The full moon was for 3rd timers, when they are officially considered members. The last quarter was for 4th timers. The waning crescent was for 5th timers. The 6th symbol for the 6th time, is a star in front of a waning crescent. When you've attended 7 or more times, you get a new moon with a star in the middle. 

I also decided to make a symbol for 'special' people. These are the people who play important roles. They could be either someone who helps schedule meetings, someone who watches for police, someone who brings food to parties, or maybe someone chosen to write the symbols on everyone. The symbol for these people is a new moon. 

The symbol is put on their left wrist. To enter the playground you hold up your left arm like the japanese cat's good luck charm. 

So I went out and met up with a girl. It started with climbing the top of a part of the playground and watching the moon in peace. Then I marked her left wrist with the waxing crescent in green, the color of her choice. 

We talked a lot. Sharing opinions, expressing our thoughts and ideas. The two of us, along with the moon, were the founders of this experiment. It's only an experiment for some time though, it will become an official thing as soon as possible. When I figure out what this thing is supposed to do...

We were there for almost 2 hours, we talked about many things. This is someone who I hope won't have many conflicts in attending this miracle we're creating. We're a great duo, and we both know it. 

Most of the time we didn't even talk about The Rebels of Runaway Night. Which was great, it was what I wanted to become habbit for the to-be group. 

We agreed on a short acronym for the group. It has a lot of names, actually. The letters in the acronym were her idea, I put words to them. We decided on "RUN", which meant "Rebels Under (the) Night". I also name it Nyctophilia, meaning "love of darkness/love of being in the darkness". When I found that word from a friend, I absolutely loved it. I thought it fit well, our meetings held place under darkness after all. I call it "Nycto" for short sometimes. 

I had contacted many people earlier that day. I didn't get much luck, but some didn't respond yet. I'm hoping for them. 

Returning back home wasn't as easy as I thought it would be.

When I walked up to my house, I saw my dad's car in the driveway. He wasn't supposed to be home. But he was definitely in the house right then. I was angry at him. He said he'd be home much later then that. I headed for the fence when I heard a soft, high-pitched "meow!" and a jingle of a small bell. My youngest black and white tuxedo cat came running up to me, begging me to take him inside with me. As if I wouldn't do that for this angel. 

I carried him back to the fence at our backyard, and I helped him slip his small body into the backyard before starting to climb the fence myself. I was at the top of the fence when I saw a large black figure charging towards my cat. Recognising it as my huskey, Tasha, I jumped off the fence and quickly picked up my cat defensively from the mean dog. I like dogs, but they can't hurt my lovely kittens. When I saw my cat shiver and step back towards the fence, a trigger set off inside me and I was holding him on solid ground in half a second. 

Safely holding my cat, I made my way across the yard and over to the backyard door. It wouldn't open. It didn't budge. It was made obvious that my dad locked the door after he put Tasha out here. 

I carried my cat back over to the fence, helping him slide through. He took a few steps away, but turned around and sat, waiting for me. I remember when that cat hated me and did everything he could to avoid me and escape the house forever. Now he trusts me. I adored him so much. I climbed the fence once again and picked him up, taking him back to the front door. 

It was a risk I tried to avoid at all costs. The front door was the loudest thing in the universe, no matter how slowly I moved, this gosh darn thing was always so loud! In this old, creaky house, every little step is heard in every room. 

Yet, still, as of now I didn't have another option, and I didn't want my cat to get impatient while I figured out some crazy dangerous scheme. I opened the front door to the house, very slowly, setting my cat inside when the opening was big enough for him.

Luckily, because of my small body, I didn't have to open the door much wider to fit myself inside and quietly close the door after me. 

I personally would have been very suspicious at my sudden appearance in the house, but nobody seemed to notice I was gone. Once again, score!

No police were patrolling the area when I met up with the other girl at the playground.

10:05pm - 11:55pm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far, everything is all true, which makes me kinda happy ;v;
> 
> Maybe my plan to make my life more interesting has been successful. 
> 
> If anyone is reading this, please tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing I decided to make.  
> It's going to be "based off a true story", it's all real for the most part.  
> I was really inspired to do some things... and I have an idea for the future.  
> I hope I don't have to make up anything (besides names).  
> I will be posting this very frequently, a few days in a row sometimes.  
> If you have any questions, please ask away.


End file.
